


An order closer to my heart

by Lghtwdsheart (softddario)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Malec, Maybe angst, Sort Of, i honestly don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softddario/pseuds/Lghtwdsheart
Summary: Alec and Magnus both were in their mid-twenties, both single and both working in the same Mall in New York. Only difference? Alec works at KFC while Magnus works at McDonalds. Both restaurants are located at the food court, opposite to each other and in a constant battle over who gets the customers and who's close to having their shop closed and job lost. Clearly they don't like each other and clearly they know that without having ever really spoken to the other





	An order closer to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time of publishing anything so please excuse any mistakes and if it's actual trash.  
> Anyway if you want to you can livetweet with #aoctmh :)

Alec and Magnus both were in their mid-twenties, both single and both working in the same Mall in New York. 

Only difference? 

Alec works at KFC while Magnus works at McDonalds. Both restaurants are located at the food court, opposite to each other and in a constant battle over who gets the customers and who's close to having their shop closed and job lost. 

Clearly they don't like each other and clearly they know that without having ever really spoken to the other.

It's been a long week and the end of Alec's friday shift couldn't come sooner when his friend and only colleague that day, Simon Lewis, shouted from the back "Hey, Lightwood! We ran out of burger patties. What should we do?" 

Alec closed his eyes. Of course. Of course he couldn't just have a relaxed last working hour. 

Of course something stressful had to happen before shift end. "I'll pay our lovely neighbors a visit and ask them if they can lend us some patties.", he said with resignation in his voice. 

He really didn't want to have to talk to Magnus Bane, the person he hated most, who seemed to always be happy and relaxed, who was a customer magnet and...who was just so unfairly beautiful. 

Not that Alec would ever tell him. 

Alec took a deep breath and went to the McDonalds counter, prepared for snarky comments.

Magnus's eyebrows went so high up, they weren't even visible when he spotted Alec. "Alec, what a...surprise? Did you finally come to your senses and realized our food is much better? Or what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?", Magnus asked with the most annoying sarcasm, Alec already regretted not just stopping at the supermarket and buy patties there, even if it meant for him to take longer home. 

"Very funny, Magnus. Really. Do you have some burger patties? We ran out of them. Must've had a lot of customers today", at the last word Alec smiled a sarcastic smile at Magnus who didn't take long to answer equally as sarcastic: "I believe your boyfriend over there ate them secretly but since it's friday I'll let Raphael have a look if we have some spare patties for you." 

Alec frowned. "Simon isn't my boyfriend. I'm single. Very single. And he's just a friend." 

If Magnus was surprised, he was good at hiding it because all he said was "Sorry for assuming then." and, maybe Alec was hallucinating at this point, winked at him. 

He stared at Magnus as if he grew a second head and only snapped out of his trance when the other man went into the kitchen to ask his colleague Raphael, a very pale and very grumpy guy, if he's got patties spare. 

Magnus returned with the patties and a dashing smile. 

"Here they are, only for you Alec. With the best wishes from Raphael; may your customers wonder why the patties taste better all of sudden and realize they're ours." 

Alec sighed, very relieved and just ready to get home. Too tired to argue or be snarky, he replied barely audible "Thank you, Magnus" and returned to Simon who seemed equally as relieved to be able to get away. Alec's eyes went to the McDonalds as he packed his stuff and saw Magnus leave. 

He didn't know why but his feet made their way towards Magnus on their own, without asking him for permission. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Can I help you?", he asked clearly irritated to Alec's sudden appearance. 

Alec, equally as annoyed by his self-minded feet as by Magnus, snapped "We happen to have the same way to the exit since this hellhole only has one entrance, don't walk around assuming everything's about you." and proceeded to practically run out.

Alec was just about to throw himself onto his sofa, ready to sleep till Monday, when his phone buzzed. 

He groaned, pulled it out of his black leather jacket and saw that it was Isabelle calling him. "Hey Iz. What's up?", he asked suppressing a yawn. „Did you forget? You agreed to go out with Jace, Clary, Maia and me! “ 

Alec resisted the urge to groan. "...right, yeah uhm about that-" "You forgot, didn't you?", Isabele chuckled. "It's okay if you want to stay at home. Alone. By yourself.", she added and paused between every word for dramatic effort.

"Clary's bringing a friend though", she added, sounding conspicuous. 

Alec frowned "Why would I care about a friend of Clary?"

"He's single and -I saw it with my own eyes- stunning. Clary said he's funny and smart and just overall great. Sooo..."

Alec knew he had no choice. "Where and what time?"

 

Taking a deep breath beforehand Alec pushed the door to the Hunters Moon open. It was crowded but not that crowded, considering it's Friday night. 

Alec hated going out. Not because he didn't like spending time with his siblings or Maia. 

It was because all of them were seeing someone and he was the one always ending up voluntarily watching out for the other's jackets, bags etc while they were dancing on the dance floor. 

It's not like they don't ask him to join, they do. But he can't help but feel like a fifth wheel, like a cockblocker of some sort. Especially when it's time for slow dancing.

Shaking his head, he dismissed that thought and made his way looking for familiar faces.  
Which familiar face he in fact did not expect to see was Magnus fucking Bane sitting next to Clary.

Alec stood frozen and couldn't help but stare.  
Magnus was fucking hot. 

He wore tight burgundy colored leather pants and a silk dark blue shirt, complimented by countless of necklaces. He would've continued to stand and stare right there if not suddenly Isabelle had appeared, throwing her hands around his neck: "Alec, I'm so glad you made it!!", she exclaimed loudly. Quieter, almost whispering she added "Did I promise too much? Clary's friend is ART." She was right. Not that Alec would ever admit that out loud.

They made their way to the table, Izzy oblivious to Alec's confusion and discomfort.

Magnus hadn't seen him yet but that changed when Isabelle gently poked Magnus's undoubtedly muscular shoulder and announced "Magnus, this is my brother Alec. Alec this is Magnus."  
Before Magnus could say anything, Alec stretched his hand out, said "Hi, nice to meet you" and let out a shaky breath when Magnus took it and smiled "Pleasure to meet you too, Alexander."

Alexander.

A shiver ran down Alec's spine and he wondered why Magnus affected him so much, he's supposed to hate the guy after all.

He frowned. Why did he and Magnus even hate each other? When did it start? 

Alec was interrupted from his thoughts when Isabelle gestured for him to stop standing there like a human tree and actually sit down.  
He greeted the others and was quick to order himself a drink. A strong one.

He came prepared to be the fifth wheel, not the fifth wheel accompanied by his work rival.

Jace and Clary had told some more or less interesting stories about their lives when Magnus suddenly leaned forward onto the table, the necklaces around his neck sparkling in the dimm light. “Tell me, Alexander. Why are you single?”

The question hit Alec unprepared to say the least. He was sipping on his 3rd or was it 4th drink now, which could’ve been the reason why he ignored the tease in Magnus’ eyes and answered truthfully “I’m like the last slice of pizza no one wants.”

Alec saw Magnus raise his eyebrows in surprise over the unsuspected honesty. “Like what? Pepperoni pizza?”  
Alec snorted and also leaned onto the table. “No. More like the one with pineapples on. Sweet and salty and mostly everyone dislikes the taste combination.”

Magnus was looking at him with a look Alec couldn’t quite identify and resumed to lean even further, coming into Alec’s space. “I think,” Magnus all but whispered “ pineapple on pizza is the best.”  
Alec didn’t know how long they were staring at each other, only inches apart when suddenly a quite cough appeared. They both realized that they actually had company and dove apart.

“Sooo,” Jace said, “ I’m gonna get another round of drinks, can you girls give me a hand?”  
With a sneaky smile the four of them rushed to the bar and left Magnus and Alec alone.

Just when Alec was about to say something, something or rather someone caught his eye. 

“Your girlfriend’s here.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and turned around to where Alec was looking only to turn back around immediately. “Fuck”, he hissed “I really couldn’t have gone without seeing that cheating bitch here, huh.”

Alec froze. “She cheated on you?”, he asked in shock. He had seen her a handful of times visiting Magnus and shoving her tongue down his throat. 

Not that he was jealous.

He glanced at Magnus who looked more stressed and concerned than he ever had, a deep line forming between his brows. Before he could properly think about it, Alec positioned himself next to Magnus in the booth, taking his hand into both of his. 

Magnus looked at him as if he lost his mind, which he probably had. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”, he whispered. “ You and I may not be the bestest of friends but I think we share a hatred for cheating snakes so put all of your acting skills onto display and pretend like you’re crazy for me.”

Alec heard Magnus breath hitch but he scooted closer nonetheless, not a single part of their bodies not touching.

Magnus tilted his head towards Alec’s face, rubbing his nose against his ear just slightly and whispered “Remember that shirt you wore on Tuesday? I’d like to burn it.”  
Alec snorted "You mean my work clothes?"

Magnus had a reply already forming on his tongue when Camille approached them, the irritation hidden away almost immediately and replaced by a fake smile. “Magnus, dear! So nice to see you and…”, she looked Alec up and down.

Alec hit Magnus playfully onto the shoulder, “Babe, introduce me already!”

“Oh right, how silly of me! Camille, this gorgeus human being next to me is Alexander. Although you could easily confuse him with an angel”, Magnus didn’t miss to look lovingly at Alec, meeting the eyes that already rested onto him. 

Alec’s breath hitched. 

Did Magnus eyes always sparkle like this?

Camille's face turned a painful shade of red and Alec wondered if it was anger, jealousy or just the realisation that a person she thought she broke seemingly found happiness again.

Even if it was fake...but she didn't need to know that.

Following a spontaneous intention, Alec stood up untangling himself from Magnus. “It was absolutely lovely meeting you, Camille but Magnus promised me a dance. So if you’d excuse us-“, he left the sentence unfinished, holding out his hand for Magnus, who took it almost immediately, turning to Camille: “Promise is promise, right Camille dearest? Till next time.” 

He and Alec barely held in their giggles when heading to the dance floor, clearly hearing Camilles heels angrily hitting the floor. 

Only when they stood at the dance floor, they hesitated. Should they?

Magnus took Alec’s hand, pulling him closer “We have to finish what we started, right?”


End file.
